The present invention relates to an organizational device, more particularly a device used to organize toiletry items.
Oftentimes the vanity area in the home bathroom becomes cluttered because there are so many toiletries and cosmetics in the bathroom. With the need and development of many more cosmetics that are for dental care, skin care, lotions, body scrubs, and perfumes, make up, vitamin supplements and small appliances bathroom vanities . . . are often over stocked with such items. People often try new products that promise to improve the appearance of skin, hair or overall better appearances and spend countless amounts of money on cosmetics and toiletries. Over the past two decades, the cosmetics industry has report an overwhelming increase in revenues generated from the sale of cosmetics, toiletries and health care products.
The problem is that there is no organizational device that does more than organize. Restated, consumers need a device that organizes in addition to appealing to the senses. For example, consumers long for a toothbrush holder that is not simply a toothbrush holder, but can be integrated so as to also provide actual decoration for a bathroom. Moreover, there is a need for a bathroom organizational device that promotes use of the toiletries organized therein. In other words, there is a need to display items so that the items” use actually contributes to the realism of the display to encourage use and entertain. For example, when a user dispenses a product from a display, it is desirable that the action of dispensing contributes and/or coalesces with the display to make the display appear more real, to encourage use and entertain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,645 issued to Wesson on Dec. 11, 1990, is a bubble forming and bath soap dispensing device, but it does not have a place to store combs, lotions, cups, facial tissue, contact lens cases, toothpaste tubes, Q-tips and other toiletries like the present invention. It does not offer the versatile organizational storage like the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,859 issued to Barr on Oct. 14, 1997, is a tooth brush assembly that includes a tooth brush and stand, but it does not include a battery operated tooth brush, nor does it include organizational storage for toiletries, like the present invention.
Numerous other patents of relevant art including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,037,871; 5,779,046 and 5,078,642 are similar devices related to the storage and protection of toiletry devices, but none of them allow for the storage, enticing design and organizational features that exist in the present invention.
Therefore, despite the attempts made by the relevant devices, there still exists a need for a bathroom organizational device that serves to organize, provides a means of storage for toiletries, entices young children and adults to use necessary toiletries and thereby promotes good health for all users. None of the relevant patents, taken alone or in combination, suggests a design in like or kind to the present invention.